


he's my fantasy

by YumeLelouch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, But more gay stuff happens, Kissing, M/M, Mild sexual content???, No actual sex happens, love hotel scene, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: When Shuichi met Kokichi, he never imagined he’d be here of all places, with Kokichi, living out his fantasy with him.





	he's my fantasy

When Shuichi met Kokichi, he never imagined he’d be here of all places, with Kokichi, living out his fantasy with him.

 

In this fantasy, Kokichi and Shuichi remain themselves. Although Kokichi and him aren’t exactly...friends, he’s always been fascinated by him. He’s so interesting, he’s such a mystery, you never know what to expect from him and--

 

“Hey, Shuichi...What would you do if I told you that I  _ wanted  _ you to catch me?” he says, a smirk on his face. Shuichi was unable to read the intent in his eyes.

 

“Huh?” He asked, unsure what to think of what Kokichi had just said. He wasn’t even sure what to think of this fantasy in general, at this point…

 

“There’s a transmitter on my body, so my friends probably have this place surrounded already. Nee-heehee...looks like you’ll be the one getting all tied and roughed up, Shuichi!” Kokichi exclaimed, a smile forming on his face. 

 

_ That’s not possible, is it? It surely can’t be. Even if I’m not sure of his words, this is his fantasy, and I need to be playing my role accordingly. _

 

“Kokichi, your lies don’t work on me.” Shuichi said, sighing a bit. Even he could see through that one, although Kokichi was a damn good liar. 

 

“Awww...you’re not shaken up at all. I thought you would be more excited.” He began. 

 

“That’s too bad...I really wanted your eyes to be on me...” Kokichi says, his glance quickly shifting to Shuichi before looking away again.

 

His heart skipped a beat. 

 

“I thought...you didn’t care about how I felt...” Shuichi said, his tone quizzical. 

 

_ That’s what he told me, earlier, anyway. _

 

Kokichi suddenly turns to face him straight on, his gaze shifting to look Shuichi straight in the eyes. 

 

“...That was a lie. Y’know...since I’m a liar.” He says, his voice becoming low. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

“But when I said I wanted you to catch me...That was definitely not a lie.” He says, his tone firm. 

 

“What do you mean...?” Shuichi asks, his voice shaking a bit, in both anticipation, fear, and want. 

 

“It means...you can do whatever you want to me. And that’s the truth.” Kokichi said in a low, seductive voice, his gaze from Shuichi never faltering. 

 

The tone of his voice made Shuichi shiver. His heart was beating fast, his mind was racing—

 

“Come...play with me...let’s do a lot more together...” Kokichi says, his voice playful, yet seductive. 

 

Shuichi was entranced.

 

“Kokichi...” Shuichi said, as he reflexively walked backward toward the bed, but Kokichi followed. He pushed Shuichi down hard onto the bed. 

 

“Kokichi, wait!” Shuichi said, although Kokichi didn’t seem to care. He pinned Shuichi’s wrists to the bed and hovered over top of him. 

 

Shuichi could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He’s wanted this, wanted this for so  _ long _ ,  _ wanted _ Kokichi, wanted to touch him, kiss him—

 

“Kokichi, what are you doing?” Shuichi asks him.

 

“Do you want me, Shuichi?” Kokichi asks, staring him straight in the eyes. 

 

_ Yes, I do. _

 

“Excuse me?” Shuichi asks, a faint blush forming on his cheeks, as he looks away. 

 

“Do you want me?” He asks again, never tearing his gaze away. 

 

_ So badly. _

 

“Why would you even ask me something like that?” He asks, his voice shaking. 

 

“Don’t answer my question with a question. Do you want me, Shuichi?” He asks, his voice low. 

 

“No.” He says, his voice weak. 

 

He knew he couldn’t lie to Kokichi. The best liar of them all, he would see right through him. His tone and voice becoming weak and shaky, he can’t make eye contact, god, he could probably hear his damn heartbeat--

 

“You’re lying.” Kokichi states to him in a matter-of-factly tone. 

 

“No, I’m—“

 

“Shuichi, you forget, my dear detective, I, myself, am a liar. I can read through any lie, especially yours. You are not a good liar. You have some learning to do if you want to get better at that. Maybe I’ll give you lessons sometime.” Kokichi says to him, before closing his eyes briefly and sighing deeply.

 

They’re still in the same position, Kokichi hovering over him, and Shuichi pinned to the bed below him.

 

“I’ll ask you one final time. Do you want me, detective Saihara?” He asks, his voice low and seductive. 

 

“...Yes, Kokichi.” Shuichi said, in a quiet voice. 

 

“I was hoping you would say that...” he says, chuckling quietly, then leaning down to kiss Shuichi hard.

 

Shuichi breathed in deep kissing back,and fought against Kokichi to free his wrists from his grip. Kokichi wouldn’t comply, continuing to kiss him hard.

 

Shuichi pulled back from the kiss. 

 

“Let me go Kokichi, god damn it, I want to be  _ closer  _ to you--” Shuichi begins, but then Kokichi cuts him off, beginning to kiss him again with even more fervor, releasing his wrists. 

 

Shuichi wraps his arms around Kokichi’s neck slightly pulling his hair, kissing back with just as much passion, gasping when Kokichi bites his bottom lip gently and pulls away. 

 

_ I can’t believe I’m finally this close to Kokichi. _

 

Kokichi moves down to leave kisses on Shuichi’s neck, and Shuichi whines quietly. 

 

“Shuichi, you know what?” he says, moving back up to kiss him. 

 

“We should make this fantasy a reality.”

 

Shuichi kisses him in agreement.


End file.
